


Until Then

by OrionP



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: F/M, Justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionP/pseuds/OrionP
Summary: Everyone tells you first impressions matter the most. He should know, Batman has a reputation to maintain. Until, he meets a certain Cat Burglar that knows how to steal, and not just diamonds.





	Until Then

Gotham. Its beauty only defined by the mass cloud of darkness overwhelming the city. Gotham was beautiful, in its black nature. The mystery of it, wrapping it up in cold arms and icy fingers. It had a grip on her heart.

She knew.

She came back.

She was finally home.

Home to the crime, to the murders, to the corrupt. Right where she belonged.

Her red lips curved into a smile. This would be her play field. Here, she would become legendary.

The last rays of sun, of light, were slowly going down, as if trying desperately to hold on. It was as if Gotham was begging the light to stay, to not leave. But the night was coming.

Gotham, why do you even try, don’t you know? This is where you belong. This is where she belonged.

* * *

Bruce Wayne glanced outside the window.

The sun was going down.

Pretty soon it would be time to leave, to go out in the streets. But not yet, Luscious was still talking and the board members were still croaking. He looked back at the men around the table. They were all looking expectantly at him.

Was he asked a question? Oops.

Though this really did help him to maintain his reputation, as the playboy who held no responsibility. He felt a little part of him sigh as he cracked a grin.

“Did you say something?”

As expected, the board members faces fell in disappointment, as if they were expecting something different. Something meaningful.

_One day_ , Bruce thought, _one day I’ll give it to them_.

Just not tonight.

“Right. Well if there is nothing to say, I would declare this meeting closed.”

He stood from his chair, buttoning his jacket, ignoring the complaints and protests of the men. If it was something really important, he would have known about it, already handled it. Besides, he trusted Luscious to take care of things he didn't have time for. He walked out the door, steadily going into his office. He left the door open though. He walked up to the window again.

The stretches of light were disappearing over the horizon. Soon dark would be here. Soon he would be out there. He saw people walking to their cars, shutting the doors to their homes, locking gates. No one wanted to be out in Gotham at night. And those who did, were looking for trouble.

He sighed, waiting. Waiting for the stars, waiting for the moonlight. Waiting for the time when the criminals would come out, when he could come out.

He would protect this city.

His home.

He always preferred Gotham at night anyways. 

* * *

 Selina Kyle palmed open the door to the newly furnished apartment. Her breath was steady, everything about her steady. Her hands full of groceries, she dumped them on the floor of the kitchen. She would pick them up later.

It was dark now.

The light gone.

Pretty soon chaos would start, as it always does. And Gotham would once again become a slave to darkness.

This time though, she would be its master.

It’s manipulator.

This time, she would be part of that chaos.

No longer helpless, no longer a victim.

Her lips fell into a smirk as she opened her closet door. A black, leather suit gleamed in the moonlight.

This was her time.

She felt a sensation on her leg. She looked down. A black cat with irises of swirling gold and green, stared at her. A small meow calling her. She grinned back down as she took the suit out of her closet.

“Yes, Isis. Tonight, I am going hunting.”

* * *

Selina jumped down from the roof of a nearby building, landing softly on the concrete. Her suit shifted as she crouched, the leather cool against her. It clung to her like a second skin, made her feel powerful. And it blended well with the dark.

She liked it.

She pushed away the grate from a vent on the roof, peering inside. It was black inside, but she knew it had a bottom, she knew where she would end up. She studied the blueprints for hours. She jumped in, fitting just right.

It wasn’t a deep fall, but it was jarring nonetheless. Her heels made a clacking noise as it hit the floor and she winced, looking around. She was inside the main hall of Gotham City Museum of Art. She knew the cameras would be trained on her so she needed to move fast. She bolted to the side, where a pillar was.

She hid behind it, knowing she was blocked from the cameras. She couldn’t stay here forever so she waited. After a few seconds the cameras moved away from her position so she backed against the wall, blending in with the shadows. She moved slowly making turns to the exhibit she wanted.

The exhibit was closed with a heavy metal gate, the lock shiny. She grinned as she snapped her diamond claws out.

They were specially ordered from a friend.

She dipped one claw into the lock, slowly shifting around, until a sound clicked, and it opened. She steadily opened the gate as to not make noise and made her way inside.

In the middle of the room, on display, was the Lion’s Amulet. Shaped to represent a Lion’s eye, its gold and amber colors reflected off the glass case it was in. She walked up to it, looking for the pad that would open the case. It was locked, with a tiny keyhole. She unzipped her catsuit, reaching inside and grabbing her tool for unlocking small key locks. The case opened but, something was off. She grabbed the goggles that were sitting on her cowl, and put them on.

These owners were actually smart. Trip alarm lasers. Around the actual amulet. She knew that if she even hit one, the alarm would blare and the glass would close and the doors would lock. So she grabbed her device and gently shimmied her hand through the red lasers onto the lock hole. The tool entered the locks and her arms tensed to keep it steady. What felt like hours but was probably less than a minute, the lock clicked open, and the lasers shut off.

She grinned, her red lips curving.

She took off the glass case, her gloves not leaving any fingerprints behind. She grabbed the amulet off the stand and examined it.

It was real, not a fake. Good.

She admired it for a second more before pulling it inside her suit and zipping up. She closed the glass case and removed her makeshift key from the lock.

Immediately the red lasers went up, but this time, they weren’t protecting anything. She scurried out of the room to her vent. She left a grappling hook hanging, so she could easily escape. She grinned and grabbed the rope, pulling herself up. This was almost too easy. Almost.

* * *

Bruce stared down at the city below him.

Gotham was quiet tonight.

Nothing big happening.

He was almost disappointed.

He stood silently, watchful. His cape swirling in the wind, engulfing him in a black cloud. The dramatic appeal was the best part of the costume, to see the look on the faces of the criminals who realized they garnered the attention of the Dark Knight.

It was exhilarating.

A flicker on the right side of his lens captured his attention and he turned half way, white lenses narrowing. There was a figure running across a rooftop across from him. He turned back, launching his grappling hook across the building.

He soared through the night, his cape flowing with rush. He stopped a few feet away from where the figure stood, silently.

It was a woman, determined by the curves adorned by the skin tight leather. On her head were goggles, that seemed to have the appearance of cat ears, and her legs were clad in high, leather heel boots. She hadn’t seem to notice him, at least not yet. She started unzipping her catsuit and he reverted his eyes away. But she only stopped right at her cleavage, and reached inside, pulling something out.

He recognized it immediately from the news outlets and the business trip as Bruce Wayne. The Lion’s Amulet. It was a brand new display at the city's museum. And she had stolen it. He came out of hiding in the shadows, stepping forward and standing tall. Her back stiffened, and even though she was turned away from him, she knew he was there. She carefully put the amulet back in its hiding place, and turned to face him. 

* * *

 

Selina had heard the rumors, the spoken mystery of the legendary Batman.

But he seemed too allusive and unreal to have any merit to her mission. She guessed she was wrong.

The lack of evidence regarding him didn’t mean anything now that he was standing in front of her.

He was tall, really, tall. She was close enough that she could make out the black bat symbol on his chest. His cowl, sat squarely on his face, giving him a menacing look. But his jaw was handsome, chiseled just right with full, nice lips.

Who knew that a chin could be so attractive?

His cape was draped around his shoulders, cascading down his side, smooth on the floor.

Her lips curved into a sultry smile, and she cocked her hip out, letting her claws sit on her waist. In display, just for him.

“I don’t believe that’s yours.”

His voice was rough, dark, almost on the verge of a growl.

She liked it.

“And I don’t believe in unnecessary delays so let’s get a move on shall we?”

“I can’t let you go with that.”

“Well of course but exceptions have to be made.”

There was silence for a little while, both parties sizing each other up. There was a few beats of silence before the action started.

He went straight for her arm, seizing it but she twisted out of his grasp, kicking him with her heel. He didn’t even blink at the kick as he dodged it, wrapping a hand around her leg. She jumped up, twirling and hitting him with her other leg, causing him to drop the other foot. Now they were both on their feet, circling each other.

She knew he was holding back, not going all out in attack. She lunged at him, her claws capturing his face and chest. There was a small hiss as he grabbed both her wrists, crossing her arms over her chest. She hit her head against his jaw, causing him to, again, lose hold.

She took off, knowing that the longer she stayed, her window of escape would seal shut, leaving her trapped. So she ran across the building, looking for a way to lose the vigilante running behind her.

* * *

Batman wasn’t used to losing criminals.

But this one, this one was elusive, swift.

Too slippery to catch.

He found that he wasn’t exactly against the chase.

But not entirely happy about it either.

But it was a nice change of routine.

He had already caught up to her, exchanging small blows that if landed wouldn’t cause that much pain, or damage. Or at least he was pulling his punches. She was going all out, with her claws and kicks and a weird twist of gymnastic abilities.

Slippery.

He realized they had formed a type of twisted dance. Both of them circling and rushing. Moving swiftly in the night, the moonlight shining the roof they were on.

But time was running out. He couldn't let her go away.

So he lunged at her, slamming her against a wall of a chimney, boxing her in.

They were both breathing heavily, the wind making his cape swirled against them, wrapping them in a black void. He stared down at her, the amulet peeking out from her suit.

He could grab it, easily, grab it and go. But her eyes were mesmerizing, a dark emerald green gleaming with mischief and heat.

“Now that you have me handsome, what are you going to do?”

Her voice, sultry and velvety, sweet and cool.

She was hot and cold, fire and ice, too much and too little.

He was already trapped.

She leaned her chin up, coming closer. His rational side of him, the Batman side of him told him to move. To grab the amulet. To arrest her. To stop her from giving him something he couldn’t have.

But it was too late.

Her red lips, gently pressed against him, a caress.

He didn’t move, but he didn’t push her away.

He didn’t participate, but he didn’t resist either.

He was still.

And she was warm.

She pulled away, and he opened his eyes. She looked up at him. Her eyes, darker, flashed at him. It was the only warning he got before he felt the swift kick in his groin and scratch on his cheek. It was only a few seconds as he recovered, but when he looked up again, she was gone. He knew he wouldn’t find her tonight. But he would, eventually. 

* * *

 

Selina entered her apartment building from her window, her heels clicking as she stepped on the floor. She unzipped her suit, taking out the amulet and putting it on her dresser, and finished peeling off her leather suit. She sighed as she wrapped herself in silky robe. She wiped her lipstick off and sat down on her bed, her hands twirling the amulet.

It’s amber colors shined in the moonlight from her balcony doors, wide open. She watched the colors swirl in the gem, She considered the night, the theft, the chase, the...person she encountered.

One day she’ll see him again. They’ll find each other, and they’ll fight, they’ll dance. And maybe she’ll find the man under the mask.

“Until then…” she said, as she put the amulet in a safe under her dresser. “Until then…”

* * *

“Meet any strange creatures tonight sir?” Alfred asked as he put away a few things scattered on the floor. He was already dressed in his sleepwear, but wanted to make sure Bruce was in bed before he went to sleep.

"Alfred…” Bruce started, walking out of the bathroom, a toothbrush in hand. His lips curled into a small smirk, his face sporting a white bandage across his cheek, “...you have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thank you so much for reading this. It's been a long time since I posted and that's mostly because I usually run out of steam to write. But I hope you like this one. And let me know if you want more.


End file.
